With the rapid development of display techniques, displays with revolutionary high resolution and next generation image quality are emerging. Nowadays, the size of TVs and monitors becomes larger and larger, and the resolution becomes higher and higher, for example, 4K and even 5K displays. However, the standard input video signals are falling behind the development of display devices in certain perspectives, for example, color gamut or gamut. A color gamut mismatch between input video signals and output display devices often occurs, i.e., colors of the input video signals are not correctly reproduced in the output display devices.
The color gamut mismatch may also raise issues in cross-media color reproductions, because one color signal or display device is only capable of producing a certain complete subset of colors. It is highly desired to display colors outside the color gamut provided by the display devices with the least distortion, and take advantage of the enhanced and widened color gamut provided by display devices.
Color gamut mapping is an integral part of the color reproduction process. By adjusting the colors with appropriate color gamut mapping algorithms, the color gamut mapping enables original colors to ‘fit’ inside differently shaped color gamut and authentically transfers images across a range of media. However, the color gamut mapping may not be performed in real-time due to hardware configuration of the output device (e.g., display devices), which has become the bottleneck of the color gamut mapping.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.